militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
B. N. Wilson
| birth_place = Philadelphia, New York | death_date = | death_place = Fayetteville, Arkansas | alma_mater = | coach_years1 = 1897–1898 | coach_team1 = Arkansas | overall_record = 4–1–1 | bowl_record = | tournament_record = | championships = | awards = | coaching_records = }} Birton Neill Wilson (November 16, 1874 – January 27, 1948) was an American professor, engineer, and college football coach. He served as a professor of mechanical engineering and the head football coach at Arkansas Industrial University (now known as the University of Arkansas). Biography Wilson was born in Philadelphia in 1874."Engineers To Survey Industry", Harrison Times, Saturday, April 29, 1916, Harrison, Arkansas, United States Of America Residing in Fayetteville, Arkansas, Wilson attended the Georgia School of Technology where he earned a bachelor of science in mechanical engineering in 1896. Wilson was elected president of his senior class and "always maintained a high standing in college."[https://books.google.com/books?id=SP8SAAAAIAAJ Caduceus of Kappa Sigma, Volume 11], p. 377, Kappa Sigma, 1896. He was a member of the American Society of Mechanical Engineers and the Alpha Tau chapter of Kappa Sigma.[https://books.google.com/books?id=_AQTAAAAIAAJ Caduceus of Kappa Sigma, Volume 20], p. 78, Kappa Sigma, 1905. After graduation, Wilson began teaching at the University of Arkansas as an instructor in mechanical engineering until 1899. From 1897 to 1898, Wilson coached the Arkansas football team and over the course of two seasons amassed a record of 4–1–1. Later in his life, Wilson enjoyed recalling a quote from a partisan newspaper after his team played Fort Smith: "Thugs, pug-uglies, and roughnecks. Such are B. N. Wilson and the University of Arkansas football team."Orville Henry, Jim Bailey, [https://books.google.com/books?id=f83M54N3FE0C The Razorbacks: A Story of Arkansas Football], p. 8, University of Arkansas Press, 1996, . From 1899 until 1902, he was an adjunct professor of mechanical engineering and assistant superintendent of mechanical arts.[https://books.google.com/books?id=Ur1BAAAAYAAJ Biennial Report of the Superintendent of Public Instruction of the State of Arkansas], p. 112, Arkansas Department of Education, 1902. In 1902, the University of Arkansas promoted him to the post of professor of mechanical engineering. In 1903, he studied at the University of Michigan,[https://books.google.com/books?id=vsw2AAAAMAAJ Catalogue of the University of Arkansas, Thirty-Second Edition], p. 33, University of Arkansas, 1905. and eventually received a master of engineering degree from Michigan in 1909. By 1908, he was the superintendent of mechanical arts.[https://books.google.com/books?id=Uc02AAAAMAAJ Catalogue of the University of Arkansas], p. 21, University of Arkansas, 1908. He received an M.M.E. degree from Cornell University.Michael S. Martin, Michael Phoenix, [https://books.google.com/books?id=VlXJIRMcSmAC Chemical engineering at the University of Arkansas: A Centennial History, 1902-2002], p. 5, University of Arkansas Press, 2002, . He taught at the University of Arkansas until 1923.William Jordan Patty, [https://books.google.com/books?id=WygYEdpzTywC Mechanical engineering at the University of Arkansas, 1874-2004], p. 26, University of Arkansas Press, 2004, . He died suddenly at his Fayetteville home at 11:30 P.M. on January 27, 1948."Death Claims B. N. Wilson At His Home.", Northwest Arkansas Times, Wednesday, January 28, 1948, Fayetteville, Arkansas, United States Of America Head coaching record References Category:1874 births Category:1948 deaths Category:American mechanical engineers Category:Arkansas Razorbacks football coaches Category:Cornell University College of Engineering alumni Category:Georgia Institute of Technology alumni Category:Oklahoma State University faculty Category:University of Arkansas faculty Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:American military personnel of World War I Category:United States Army officers Category:Sportspeople from Fayetteville, Arkansas